The Dragon's Rise
by Castelsolo
Summary: The Xaiolin monks have finally became wudia, and now they face the worst advisary since Hannibal Bean. Join in and have fun with this story that shows excitement, suspense, humor, and a little romance but not much. Hope you like it.
1. Enter the First Legend

**I do not own Xaiolin Showdown, but I do own this particular story. I hope that you like the first chapter of...**

**The Dragon's Rise

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**Enter the First Legend**

**POV: Narrator**

"Hey kids, we got a class eight alert," Dojo screamed as he ran out onto the practice range. The young monks were practicing their elements.

"Star Hinabi…fire," Kimiko shouted as she aimed the Star Hinabi at Clay. Clay blocked it using the Fist of Tebigong. He hit the ground and a rock shot up to block the fire. The fire shot away from Clay and headed towards Omi. Omi used the Orb of Tornami and powered it up to shoot ice. He froze the fire, did a kick flip on it, and sent it to Raimundo. Using the Sword of the Storm, Raimundo sent the piece of ice into the air where Clay smashed it using the Third Arm Sash powered up with his earth element.

"Yea, yea, that's very good kids, but I've got something very important to tell you," Dojo said.

"I heard something about an alert," Raimundo said.

"Is it more Shen-Gong-Wu?" Kimiko asked.

"Nope."

"Is it another omen?" Clay asked.

"Not exactly."

"Has Wuya once again attempted to take over the world?" Omi asked.

"NO, now let me tell you, ok. It's a legend." Then Dojo pulled out a book that had some strange markings on the front, not any language that the young monks could remember seeing. "This book is called the Dragon's Rise. It tells about the ancient legend of the Dragons portal and the four good dragons. The book says that about one thousand years ago there were four good people that had the powers of the dragon elements: Ice, Dark, Light, and Thunder. Two of them, Ice and Dark, turned bad and killed the other two. Legend has it that after they had killed the other two dragons, the powers of the Yin and Yang yo-yo trapped them into the body of their dragon. Ice was trapped in an Arctic Dragon and Dark was trapped in a European Dragon.

"About one thousand years from the time the two good dragons turned bad, the dragons would come back to start the Dragon's Rise, so you see why this is so important."

"Now, what was the point of this show and tell?" Clay asked.

"Don't you get it?"

"No, not really," Kimiko said.

"DO I HAVE TO SPELL THIS OUT FOR YOU?"

"Please, would you?" Omi asked.

"ONE THOUSAND YEARS IS NOW, _sheesh_, how easy do I have to make this?"

"Oh, I see," Raimundo said. "The dragon is going to rise soon…what should we do?"

"Panic, I believe," Omi replied.

"No, that would be after the dragons have already taken all the Shen-Gong-Wu," Dojo said.

"I have a question," Raimundo said.

"Yea?"

"If there were four other dragon elements before, then why aren't we using those now?"

"You see, the original elements were replaced by the elements we have now. Light was replaced with wind, dark with fire, ice with water, and thunder with earth. Now they aren't used any more."

"Oh."

"So what do we do?" Kimiko asked.

"We wait my young monks," Master Fung said as he walked to the grounds. "I see that Dojo has told you about the legend of the Dragon's Rise."

"Yea," Raimundo said. "But wouldn't we know if two dragons tried to take over the world? What the deally?"

"Remember, as with the Bird of Paradise, things are not always as they seem, young monk. The dragons may not look as you expect them to."

"Whatever, dude."

"We must be careful Raimundo," Omi said. "The dragons could come at any time."

"Speaking of coming, we have two new students coming," Master Fung said. "You will meet them soon."

"Is that one of the students?" Omi asked, pointing to a person walking towards them.

"That was a bit sooner than soon," Raimundo said.

"Yes Omi. Why don't you go greet him? When you get to know him, Clay will show him his room."

"I'd be mighty glad to assist him, Master Fung," Clay said. Master Fung left and Omi came back with the student.

"Friends," Omi said. "Come and meet our new dragon-in-training." Omi turned to the new student. "These are my friends: Raimundo, Clay, Kimiko, and Dojo."

"Hey," Kimiko said.

"Sup," Raimundo greeted him.

"Howdy," Clay said reaching for his hand.

"Why ain't you kids paying attention?" Dojo said. Then he looked closer at the new kid. "You know, for some reason you remind me of someone I know."

"Hmmm," Raimundo said. "Maybe you?" and it was no wonder why Raimundo thought that. The boy had a reddish pallor to his skin and his arms were shorter than normal. That's not to say they were scary short, but with his arms at his sides, his fingers were two inches below his pants-line. His eyes were the same color as Dojo's and his hair was swept back to look like dragon's ears. With his hair red and green, he looked a lot like Dojo. The boy half-smiled and introduced himself as Tomomi Okasaki. Just then, they were startled by a voice from behind Clay.

"Hello Tomi. You all must be Clay, Dojo, Kimiko, Omi, and Raimundo. My name is Schvetlana Zhurova."

"How the…where did you come from?" Raimundo asked.

"I came from Russia, duh," she replied.

"No, he means, how did you get here and none of us saw you?" Omi said. Raimundo would have said what Omi said, but he was too busy staring at the goddess that came from behind Clay. He thought that Schvetlana was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, even if she was a bit different. Her hair was made up in pigtails that, if you looked hard enough, almost looked like antennae coming from her head. It was colored a frosty blue, almost powdery, and her eyes looked like the sea. Her legs were beautifully long and she wore her mini skirt wonderfully. Her shirt was a light shirt that was covered by a heavy cloak. What Raimundo wouldn't do to get under that cloak. Her skin was a bluish tone to it, which would have made any other person look dead, but on her, it seemed the perfect color. Her lovely pink lips reminded him of the sky and the soft clouds that were in it. He longed to kiss those lips and fly to the highest parts of heaven with the goddess he had found. Raimundo slapped himself and shook his head. To himself he said—

"Come on Rai, snap out of it. You've never been this lovey gooey with a girl before. Control yourself, before you lose her forever. But you can still dream about kissing her, after all, I have to look forward to something." He straightened his shoulders and looked at her and said, "If you need help finding you're room, Schvetlana, I'd be glad to help."

"Thanks," Schvetlana said. "But Clay just offered to show me my room."

"Uh, right…well, I can help you get settled in if you want." Raimundo was silently cursing himself for not paying attention.

"No thanks. Tomi will help, and you can call me Lana. It'll be easier."

"Yea." Raimundo sulked out of the room. He could see that this 'Tomi' was going to be a big obstacle in his pursuing of Lana. "Well, if it's a war he wants, it's a war he'll get."

* * *

Hey, hope you like the new story. R&R please. Flames are good.


	2. Tomi Reveals the Truth

**Hey, I thought I'd put 2 up so that you could continue the story and not wait forever for the second chapter.**

**The Dragon's Rise

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**Tomi Reveals the Truth**

**POV: Tomi**

I've known Schvetlana for a long time, and I was the only non-Russian who could say her name with ease. We went out for a long time, or at least till that problem with the yo-yos happened. It was Lana's idea to kill off the other two dragons. We had no idea that some stupid man call Dashi was gonna trap us into our respective dragon bodies. I was a European Dragon for the last 923 years, which was more than 3 times as long as a real European Dragon. Immortality has its advantages. Then I came out. As far as I knew, Lana was already out. When I caught up with her, she filled me in on what had happened. She told me she had written a book called the Dragon's Rise. I asked her why she would want to tell about the Dragon's Rise. She said it was for gloating. Now, she did change a few things, such as when we'd actually come out of our dragon form, but all in all, it told when we'd go to the temple to take the Shen-Gong-Wu. Now, when we got there, the kids were all good at the start, but I knew that we'd have to take them out quickly if we wanted the Wu. One of the dragons had a very strong tiger instinct. Lana had told me this. She had been watching them, the monks they were called, and they had the new powers of the dragons. She explained that whenever a new student came to train at the temple the other monks had to fight the new student to see the level he/she was on. That was when we were supposed to take on the dragons and knock them out. So, I followed her plan.

I ran onto the temple grounds when Master Fung said that a new student would come to the temple. Omi saw me right away and I knew him from the description Lana had given me. From what I heard, I wasn't suppose to now the monks names, so I didn't give any sign that I knew him. He introduced me to the other kids and Dojo and I had to fight a smile. Dojo had said something about me reminding him of someone he knew, and when Raimundo said I looked like Dojo, I had to turn away lest I give the monks any hint as to what I truly was. I introduced myself and that was Lana's time to come in. She did it just like we practiced. That was a power of hers, invisibility. It had something to do with the fact that ice can become invisible. I almost laughed when she came up because every one of the monks jumped. Instead of concentrating on what was said, I concentrated on the basic feelings of each person. Omi, as usual, was very trusting to her, whereas Clay had to be convinced to trust her. Kimiko liked her because she was a girl, and Raimundo absolutely loved her. That caused some jealousy on my part, but I knew Lana was too professional to fall in love with an enemy. I pulled back to the conversation and heard Kimiko tell Lana how good it was to have another girl around. Lana smiled and nodded to be polite, but I knew she'd never really be a friend with Kimiko. Clay showed us to our rooms, but we didn't bother to unpack. We sneaked out to the gardens to talk over the next phase of our plan. Then it was dark enough for me to practice my element, and that's what I did. I knew then that we would definitely be able to follow through on our plan for the dragon's rise. I wished that Dashi could see what was going to happen to his precious Shen-Gong-Wu. HA!

* * *

**Hope you like the chapters. Please R&R.**


End file.
